memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 3
Both the Enterprise and Intrepid emerges from warp. On the bridge Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis at tactical. What are the Augments doing, have they locked weapons on us yet Typhuss says asd he looks at Curtis. She checks the tactical console's read outs on the Klingon battlecruiser. They're at station keeping at the Klingon outpost Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console read out. Then Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. Life signs how's the outpost crew? Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Curtis. Curtis checks her console. There's at least forty-nine Klingon life signs onboard the outpost and it has taken heavy damage from the attack, the Klingon cruiser is taking an attack posture and they're charging weapons Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Colonel Mackenzie chimes in. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Colonel Mackenzie shouts. Lights dim and klaxon blares as the crew assumes their battle stations. We're being hailed Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira chimes in. On screen Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Malik appears on the main viewer as Typhuss introduces himself. I'm Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira of Federation starship Intrepid Typhuss says as he looks at Malik. Ah, Admiral I've read about you so finally nice to meet you again Malik says on the viewer. Typhuss folds his arms and demands his surrender. Surrender now, don't make me open fire on your ship Typhuss says as he looks at Malik. This is a Negh'var-class battle cruiser you wouldn't stand a chance against us in a one on one fight Malik says on the viewer. Then Captain Y'Nar appears on the viewer. No but two Sovereign-class vessels are more then a match for it so I would disengage all tactical systems if I were you Malik Captain Y'Nar says on the viewer. Typhuss smiles as he chimes in. I have powerful phasers called quantum phasers, you wouldn't stand chance against my ship so stand down Typhuss says as he looks at Malik. We have powerful quantum phasers Captain Y'Nar says on the viewer. Malik smirks. I will not stand down like our father did before I killed him in cold blood Malik says on the viewer. And then ends the transmission as Typhuss folds his arms. Lock quantum phasers, target weapons, shields and engines only, fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console and locks onto the targets that Admiral Kira instructed her to target, and she pressed the firing button. The Intrepid and Enterprise moves into an attack posture as well and they fire their weapons at targets. On the bridge of the Klingon cruiser Malik turns to Persis. Lock disruptors on the Starfleet ships and fire Malik says as he looks at Persis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. The battle cruiser fires at both Enterprise and Intrepid causing their shield armors to flicker. On the bridge sparks fly from the ceiling and MSD sending a crewmen flying to the floor and rolls as he's dead with a piece of metal in his neck, as Typhuss looks at Commander Jenkins. Report Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at the helm station. Shields are at forty-five percent! Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira thinks. Asgard shields up Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console switching from Federation to Asgard shielding. Done sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Ship jolts harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Quantum torpedoes, full spread, fire Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis presses the fire button on her console. The Intrepid fires her quantum torpedoes hitting the port shields of the Negh'Var-class cruiser as the Enterprise moves into an attack position. On the bridge Captain Y'Nar turns to Commander Mitchell. Fire transphasic torpedoes full spread Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He fires the torpedoes. The Enterprise fires the torpedoes and they scored a direct hit causing an explosion on the port side and punches a hole through the wing. On the bridge of the Klingon cruiser huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as debris flies everywhere as coolant spews from the ceiling as Malik turns to Persis.